Perks
by Polodo
Summary: Being an idol is hard. But every job has its perks, like working with someone like Hayate for instance. RukaxHayate


**Hello, Hayate fandom!**

**Just wanted to write a quick little story for RukaxHayate. Haven't seen her here, and I kinda like her character, so I decided that this was the obvious solution.**

**Also, just a warning, I'm not experienced with writing fluff, so your mileage may vary with this story.**

**Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

Being an idol was hard.

"You're on in five," her manager said to Ruka. Ruka nodded in acknowledgement and stood up.

But Hayate, her health manager, sat her back down. "Stop right there. You still have five minutes to eat that bento, and you need it for today, do you not?"

"But the fans…," she weakly responded as her arms reached for the door.

"...are willing to wait for a healthy performer," Hayate asserted for her. With a sigh she agreed and munched as fast as she could on the bento he had prepared for her. She had no time for this-

Oh wait, yes she did.

Ruka had forgotten how good of a cook Hayate was, so that even a bento could contain the taste of a gourmet meal. The texture, how the food complimented each other, everything was so brilliantly laid out by the butler that she began to slow down and savor the meal.

She heard Hayate in the background, "Hurry up, you only have 2 minutes now!"

She swiftly responded, "No," and turned back to the deliciousness that was her meal. The world could be on fire before she turned away from the meal.

But once again Hayate asserted his will, taking away the bento. With catlike reflexes, Ruka grabbed at the box of heaven, but Hayate held her at arm's length from the box, continuing, "You already had as much as you could before the show, now go; I'll save it for _after_ the show."

"But I want it _noooowww…_"

Ruka's manager walked in, hurriedly saying, "C'mon Ruka, you need to be on stage in 90 seconds, what's taking so-"She looked at the situation, then sighed. "Just get on stage already."

Ruka noticed the manager in the room, and immediately straightened herself out the best that she could. "Yes, I'll be right there!" she said, then gave an evil glare to Hayate, muttering, "This isn't over."

He laughed, "Whatever you say, Ruka-san," as she left to show this crowd why she was one of the most well-known idols out there.

Being an idol was hard, but being an idol that drew manga was harder.

Ruka sighed as she continued to look at the blank template in front of her, begging to be drawn on, but of what, really. The idol was glad that her last doujinshi had done so well at Comisun, but she couldn't find a way to follow up her success. She had liked her idea, but did she want to continue with it? Was it worth another couple chapters? Or should she just hop onto another idea and write a small doujinshi on that. It was clouding her vision deep into the night as she sat in front of a writing desk that Nagi had long since abandoned for bed.

"You looked pretty stressed," Hayate entered, offering some tea. "Special blend made especially for aspiring mangakas in their time of need, right here."

"Thank you for this, then," she accepted, and drank. Immediately she her mind defogged, her fingers stopped cramping, her eyes lit up, and she finally came up with the last lyric for her new song. She stood up and said, "I am unstoppable now!"

Hayate replied with only a laugh. "Glad to see you like it. Any ideas now?"

Her hand flew across the paper as she laughed with power. "Ideas? Hundreds, thousands even! Rather than having to choose, I'll just draw all of my ideas!"

Page after page started to fly from under her fingertips as she drew out everything. Hayate picked up a page and examined it. The page was a continuation of her last doujinshi. It was drawn with great quality. He picked up another. It was a completely original idea about a heroine called Maid Star. It too was drawn well, although he was still slightly peeved by her fascination of his maid costume.

He looked up. All the pages were of different stories. He asked the idol, "Are you even reading what you're writing?"

Ruka finally stopped and read some of the pages, and then stopped. "All these pages… ARE OF DIFFERENT STORIES!"

"No need to scream, Ruka-san; this is an apartment building we're in." But Hayate's words were not heard as she just sat there with tears streaming down her face. He tried poking her. "They were good stories, all you need to do is pick one…"

Instantly she got excited again, completely leaving behind her sad self as she exclaimed. "You're right!" She began to inspect everything with a close eye. "Let's see… this one looks really interesting... but the characters look pretty stale right now… this one however, has great character chemistry…"

Hayate sighed, "Better make more tea, maybe less strong than the blend I use for Nagi."

As Hayate left, Ruka was hard at work on examining her new products, now having a strong base for future adventures thanks to Hayate's tea.

Being an idol was hard. But now was not the time to be thinking of that.

Once again Ruka was offstage after taking a small break, as she was getting ready for the last song. A new song she had been working on, the one she finished the night before thanks to Hayate's specialty blend. It had taken a surprisingly short time to mix and get ready for concerts, so she wanted it to end this concert with a bang.

But for that, she would need some help.

"Whaaat?" Hayate asked, surprised. "What do you mean I need to be onstage for the last song?"

"Well, I need a guy to be onstage for the last song, and you're conveniently right there," she said simply.

"But what am I supposed to do? I don't have any choreography or stage lessons like you do."

"Just stay in the background, I'll pull you out when I need you."

"But Ruka-san-" Hayate tried to argue but Ruka's manager cut him off. "You need to be on in 30 seconds, Miss Suirenji." She then turned to Hayate. "If she wants you onstage for the last song, then you _need_ to be onstage for the last song, got it?"

"Uh… yes! Yes, of course!" Hayate answered hurriedly, giving a determined smile in the manager's direction.

"Okay, so let's go, go, goo!" The manager then hurried off to deal with lights and sound.

"You'll do fine, Hayate-kun," Ruka assured. "Now let's show off this new song!"

And so Hayate waited behind the stage as Ruka told everyone it was the last song, and started it. It was one of her best songs as of yet to Hayate, and he could see why see was in such a hurry to show it off to the world.

The song went on with Hayate still in the back. He took this opportunity to look at Ruka's dancing, which he had never gotten the chance to before. It was amazing how she was able to do all this onstage, as her timing was perfect to a 't'. But why was Hayate still there?

As the song neared its peak, someone from the tech crew got a signal from Ruka. "'Kay kid," he motioned to Hayate. "Time to get onstage."

"Got it," Hayate answered and got on stage, where he was immediately swept away by Ruka, as they held hands and spun in circles. He tried his best to keep a smile on his face, but he couldn't beat the energy that was coming from Ruka.

Then the song reached its climax, and Hayate was thrown into a kiss with Ruka. And then just like that, the song ended, the crowd cheered and everyone was told to go backstage. Not that Hayate knew any of this anymore. He couldn't tell what was going on after he was kissed.

Ruka was giggling as she led him back offstage to the food area. Everything in that song had gone according to plan, and she even got to kiss Hayate.

As she led him to the food area, Ruka couldn't help but be happy.

Being an idol was hard. But every job has its perks.

* * *

**Soo, how'd you like it? I honestly just wanted to get in another story before I went to places without internet and saw this, so I'm writing this literally minutes before I have to go. In plus, I wanted to give Ruka a little love, or is it Luca. I'm pretty sure it's Ruka, but a couple of translations have her as the latter, but that's not really important.**

** Let me know what you thought of it in a review below, and thank you for reading. Enjoy your day!**


End file.
